El Significado de su Nombre
by Hikari Hye
Summary: Tenía sólo cinco años, pero morir en ese instante no le molestaba. Estaba cansado, cansado de soportar la carga de su apellido y de su nombre... estaba cansado de cargar con el peso de ser el hijo de Sasuke Uchiha, el padre que lo abandonó. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Este es un one-shot basado en mi fanfic El Niño de la Profecía. Es sobre el hijo de Sasuke y Sakura en mi fic, Itachi Uchiha. Espero que sea de su agrado y que comenten con sugerencias o alguna otra cosa que quieran decirme. **

El significado de su nombre

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba así, ni cuanto tiempo seguiría de ese modo. Lo último que recordaba era un intenso dolor y una fuerte tos aquejándolo. Después de eso, su visión se volvió borrosa, pero igual reconocía a su madre hablándole y diciéndole, al parecer no muy segura de si misma pues estaba llorando, que todo estaría bien.

¿Qué todo estaría bien? ¿A qué se refería con ello? En esos momentos el dolor se había ido, y no sentía absolutamente nada… era como flotar en el agua… sí… era tan relajante como aquella vez que le habían enseñado a nadar y su madre lo sostenía para que flotara… era una sensación agradable. Su madre siempre lograba hacerlo sentir bien…

Ojalá él también pudiera hacerla feliz alguna vez. Pero no podía, y jamás podría.

Por alguna razón que desconocía, sus padres lo bautizaron Itachi… Itachi Uchiha.

Ese era el mismo nombre que el hombre que mató a casi todo su clan años antes de que él naciera, su tío… el hermano mayor de su padre… un criminal despreciado por toda la aldea… y aún así lo habían nombrado en su honor. Su padre así lo había decidido… pero él nunca supo por qué. Él no conocía a su padre ni sabía si seguía vivo, aunque su madre aseguraba que tenía que seguir vivo.

Si seguía vivo o no, él sabía por seguro que su padre no le amaba.

¿Qué otra razón habría para que su papá los dejara a su madre y a él en cuanto nació? ¿Por qué otra razón le pondría el nombre de la persona más odiada por su aldea?

Sería mejor nunca haber nacido.

_-¡Su pulso está disminuyendo! ¡Su presión sanguínea está bajando!-_

_-Sus latidos se alentan cada vez más, Sakura-san, tendremos que…-_

Escuchaba voces… ¿de quien eran esas voces?

_-Itachi, por favor resiste… te lo suplico.-_

¿Era esa su madre? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Por qué? No valía la pena llorar por él… él había arruinado su vida… si él no hubiera nacido ella seguiría a lado de su esposo…. Si él no hubiera nacido ella no tendría que soportar los rumores que la gente de la aldea esparcía sobre ella… no tendría por qué sufrir… lo mejor era que él se fuera….

Después de todo no tenía un motivo por el cual vivir.

_-Itachi… ¿puedes escucharme?-_

¿Quién era? ¿De quién era esa voz? No la reconocía, pero sabía que era familiar.

-_Tienes que luchar, no puedes morir así nada más… tienes que seguir viviendo.-_

¿Luchar? ¿Vivir? ¿Para qué? No tenía caso.

-_Eres aún demasiado pequeño, y sé que no lo comprenderías, pero aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer.-_

Ya no había nada que hacer, nunca tuvo nada que hacer realmente.

_-Te llamas Itachi por una razón. Tienes que vivir y hacer honor a tu nombre. Eres el heredero del clan Uchiha… tienes que vivir por todas las personas que han luchado para que el nombre del clan siga viviendo… para que tú sigas viviendo.-_

¿Por qué tendría que cargar con el peso de ese nombre? Ya bastante había aguantado por él y ya estaba cansado.

_-Tienes ese nombre… por que deseo que vivas lo que tu tío no vivió… para que comprendas lo que yo no he podido comprender… para que seas el primer Uchiha que no vive y muere por la venganza-_

No estoy muriendo por la venganza… y si muero ahora jamás viviré por ella.

_-Debes sobrevivir… para que yo pueda conocerte, Itachi.-_

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué quieres conocerme?

_-No me niegues la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo… por favor.-_

¿Su hijo? ¿Entonces esa persona…? ¿Esa persona estaba ahí? ¿Había ido a verlo? ¿A él? ¿Al hijo que nunca amó? ¿Al hijo que abandonó? ¿Estaba ahí para verlo?

Él también quería verlo… tenía que verlo… a esa persona… tenía que confirmarlo con sus propios ojos, pero… estaba tan cansado… si tan solo… si tan solo pudiera moverse un poco… si tan solo pudiera abrir los ojos…

-_¿Itachi?- _

¿Se abría movido? ¿Lo habrían sentido? No lo sabía… pero comenzaba a sentir el aire sobre su rostro, las suaves sábanas encima de él… quería verlo… tenía que despertar y verlo… por que si en verdad estaba flotando, era muy probable que con el tiempo se hundiera… y entonces quizás jamás lo vería.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pues no tenía la energía para hacerlo mas rápido, y parpadeó un par de veces pues la luz le molestaba y debía acostumbrarse a ella.

-¡¿Itachi?!- llamó una vez más aquella voz, y por fin pudo ubicar que se encontraba a su derecha. Giró un poco la cabeza en esa dirección… un hombre de cabello y ojos negros le miraba con una expresión que no pudo descifrar… ¿Era alivio? ¿Era sorpresa? ¿Era alegría? ¿O era preocupación?

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse, pero hizo un esfuerzo por no dejar ninguna lágrima salir… por que si realmente era él no quería que lo viera llorar.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó, ignorando el hecho de que la extraña cosa que cubría su boca distorsionaba su voz. El hombre sonrió de una manera que le pareció se veía más triste que feliz y lo miró a los ojos.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.-

¡Era él! No podía creerlo… realmente estaba ahí… estaba con él… había ido a verlo… era… era…

-¿Pa… papá?- fue lo único que pudo decir mientras débilmente extendía su mano hacia él y dejaba sus mejillas rodar por su rostro libremente. El hombre tomó su pequeña mano entre las suyas y una sonrisa se marcó en sus labios.

-Sí. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Itachi.-

Y por un rato más, el pequeño se quedó ahí, sonriendo débilmente mientras sus ojos seguían llorando ante la presencia de ese hombre, que no soltó su mano en ningún momento… esa mano que no había tocado hacía poco más de cinco años.


	2. Chapter 2

**Este es un fanfic que escribí a pedido de muchos lectores del primer capítulo. Originalmente la historia de Itachi-kun iba a ser un one-shot, pero como me lo han solicitado mucho y el día del padre se acerca he decidido publicar la versión del punto de vista de Sasuke en dos partes. Esta la publico hoy y la otra mañana, espero que les guste.**

**Derecho a...**

Había vuelto a la aldea. No por que quisiera ni por que extrañara estar ahí, sino por que no le habían quedado opciones mejores. Un ataque a Konoha era algo inminente, ya Madara había declarado que lo haría, que trataría de llevarse a Naruto y a esa chica que lo acompañaba a como diera lugar. Era un fastidio. El destino de aquellos dos podría importarle menos que una cáscara de naranja tirada en la calle, pero tenía que deshacerse de Madara; debía vengarse de ese hombre por todo lo que le había hecho, las mentiras que le dijo y lo que le hizo a Itachi y al clan Uchiha. Así que si Madara pensaba atacar Konoha, él estaría ahí para tener el gusto de partirle la cara a ese bastardo. Sí, su objetivo estaba claro, sin embargo el momento en que puso un pie dentro de su lugar natal, Sasuke Uchiha se sintió inseguro como no había estado en mucho tiempo.

Kakashi, mejor conocido ahora como el séptimo Hokage, había facilitado las cosas para su entrada pero cuando caminó por la villa y sintió las miradas y murmullos creados dirigidos en torno a él, el asunto se volvió un poco más complicado. El que hablaran de él era algo que no le molestaba tanto, se lo esperaba con anticipación, sin embargo al escuchar los nombres "Sakura" e "Itachi" en labios de los aldeanos su presión sanguínea bien pudo haber aumentado un poco.

Sakura... hacía ya casi cinco años que no la veía y la manera en que la envió de vuelta a Konoha tras un tiempo de haber luchado juntos no lo hacía creer que ella lo fuera a recibir muy bien. Estaba además el motivo por el cual la había alejado de su lado, y posiblemente la causa mayor de su nerviosismo actual. Sakura había quedado embarazada hacía unos años atrás, de un niño que ambos estaban seguros era de Sasuke, y por eso el Uchiha insistió en que la mujer regresara a la aldea incluso si ella se oponía rotundamente.

Tras hablar un rato, en la oficina del Hokage, sobre cómo procederían en la batalla contra las fuerzas de Madara, Naruto insistió en que Sasuke lo acompañara al hospital para revisar la condición de aquellos que habían resultado heridos en su última batalla. No solo Suigetsu y Juugo estaban bastante malheridos, sino que también varios del grupo del rubio habían obtenido daños mayores incluso llegando uno a estar en coma. Así que, no muy animado, Sasuke aceptó.

Por que sabía que al llegar ahí se encontraría con la mujer a la que apartó de sí hacía varios años.

–¡Sakura-chan!– llamó Naruto a la mujer en cuanto la vio, justo al entrar al hospital. Sasuke contuvo un suspiro de resignación y trató de respirar lo más tranquilo posible cuando la de cabello rosa volteó en dirección a ellos. –Mira a quién he traído al fin.– exclamó Naruto con sumo entusiasmo señalandolo. Sasuke se preparó para el momento de la verdad... aquel en que Sakura lloraría o lo golpearía o posiblemente ambas... fuera lo que fuera, ya se había hecho a la idea hacía algo de tiempo. Sin embargo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos de color jade, supo que algo no estaba bien, y por lo visto Naruto también se dio cuenta.

–Sasuke...– balbuceó la mujer al verlo, era evidente que no podía creer lo que ocurría –Sasuke ¿en verdad eres tú?– preguntó incrédula mientras lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

–Sí, Sakura, soy yo.– afirmó el Uchiha, Sakura dejó caer los papeles que tenía en las manos y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo. Naruto sonrió mientras su mejor amigo sostenía fuerte a la kunoichi y hundía el rostro en su cabello, susurrandole palabras que sólo ella podía escuchar y a las cuales asentía fervientemente. Sintiendo que estaba de más en esa escena, Naruto dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero unos pasos apresurados viniendo del pasillo interrumpieron por completo el momento.

–¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san!– llamó sin ninguna delicadeza o consideración una joven enfermera que se acercaba tan a prisa que su rostro estaba rojo –¡Sakura-san! ¡Itachi-kun! ¡Itachi-un está...!–

Ante la mención del nombre, Sakura se separó de Sasuke rápidamente y fue donde la muchacha.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?– preguntó con desesperación

–Ha perdido pulso otra vez, difícilmente podemos mantener su corazón latiendo.–

–Llévame con él.– ordenó Sakura antes de voltearse hacia Sasuke y Naruto de nuevo –Esperen aquí, por favor.– y tras decir esto, la médico ninja se fue con aquella enfermera.

Y Sasuke no hubiera procedido de otra manera. Itachi... ése era el nombre que le había pedido a Sakura que le diera a su hijo si es que resultaba ser un varón, fue la última petición que le hizo a ella antes de marcharse de nuevo pero realmente nunca pensó que ella fuera a nombrarlo así. Se trataba de su hijo, una criatura a la que él había procreado y a la que no vio nacer siquiera... y ahora que él estaba ahí el niño aparentemente estaba muriendo...

–¿Sasuke?– lo llamó Naruto al ver que se había quedado sin reaccionar.

–Tú... ¿tú sabías de esto?– preguntó con voz extrañamente calmada y baja.

–¡No! Yo me acabo de enterar, igual que tú ¿cómo iba a saber que Itachi-chan estaba aquí? Me fui hace casi una semana.–

–Itachi....– dijo para sí en un murmullo, aún tratando de asimilar la idea de que tenía un hijo con ese nombre.

–¿Estás bien?– cuestionó el rubio, preocupado.

–Sí... tan solo necesito pensar un poco.– respondió para luego dirigirse a la salida, pero Naruto esta vez fue más rápido que él y se le puso en frente, bloqueandole el paso.

–¡Sakura te dijo que te quedaras aquí! No pensarás abandonarla de nuevo ahora que tu hijo está enfermo ¿o sí?–

–Yo no soy el padre de ese niño.–

–¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¿Por qué más lo habría llamado Itachi? ¡Ese niño es un Uchiha igual que tú! ¡Si hasta es idéntico a tí!–

–¡Yo no puedo ser el padre de ese niño!– gritó Sasuke exasperado haciendo a Naruto a un lado y saliendo del hospital. El rubio no lo siguió, lo cual fue un alivio para él, pero Sasuke sabía que Naruto igual no comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba. Jamás lo hizo, y jamás lo haría.

Tras alejarse lo suficiente del hospital como para sentirse solo de nuevo, Sasuke simplemente se dejó sentar sobre el pasto del primer parque que encontró.

No, él no podía ser el padre de ese niño. Ese pequeño era hijo de Sakura solamente, él jamás lo procuró ni hizo nada por él así que no tenía derecho a llegar ahora y hacerse llamar el padre. En todo caso ¿qué clase de padre podría él llegar a ser para Itachi? Sus planes eran deshacerse de Madara e irse de la aldea de inmediato, de quedarse sólo acabaría causandole más problemas a Sakura y a Itachi, como si no tuvieran ya suficiente con ser la esposa y el hijo del hombre que le había traído tantas desgracias a Konoha y al mundo. Ciertamente mantenerse alejado de ellos era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Escuchó unos paso acercarse detrás de sí. No tuvo que voltear para saber de quien se trataba, lo conocía demasiado bien.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, uzurotonkachi?–

–Eres un idiota.–

–¿Disculpa?– preguntó Sasuke ahora molesto con el rubio.

–¡Que eres un idiota!– gritó Naruto furioso esta vez –¡Tienes que regresar ahí y enfrentarlo de una vez! ¡Sakura-chan te ha estado esperando por años! ¡Tienes un hijo que te necesita! ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?–

–Ya te lo dije, yo no puedo ser el padre de ese niño– respondió calmadamente Sasuke desviando la vista nuevamente, pero Naruto lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa forzándolo a verlo y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara antes de soltarlo. –¡Idiota! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!– gritó enfurecido Sasuke poniéndose de pie.

–¡Esa debería de ser mi línea!– chilló exasperado el rubio –Siempre me has dicho que no comprendo lo que sentiste al perder tu clan ni tus deseos de venganza. Puede que sea verdad, ¡pero si hay algo que comprendo a la perfección es cómo se ha sentido Itachi todo este tiempo! Tú tuviste a tus padres durante mucho tiempo, pero ni Itachi ni yo hemos tenido jamás alguien a quien llamar "papá". Yo no sé qué ocurrió con el mío y aprendí a vivir con ello, pero Itachi es demasiado pequeño aún para hacerlo, y lo peor del caso es que su padre todavía sigue vivo. ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta que no quieres siquiera verlo?–

–He estado lejos demasiado tiempo.– admitió Sasuke finalmente –No tengo derecho a llegar ahora y presentarme como su padre, sólo haría todo peor para Itachi, seguramente él me acabaría odiando.–

–Si yo tuviera la oportunidad de ver a mi padre ahora, te aseguro que no lo odiaría.–

–Tú no eres el hijo del traidor que más daño le ha hecho a la aldea.–

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez sea el hijo de un traidor peor– bromeó Naruto esbozando una sonrisa, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír también.

–¿Tú? ¿Hijo de alguien peor que yo? De ser ese el caso, tu cerebro debería de dar para más.–

–Entonces supongo que mi padre fue alguien genial o un héroe de la justicia.–

–Sí, claro.– se burló Sasuke.

–¡Podría ser verdad!– se defendió el Uzumaki riendo. –Y mi madre debe haber sido una belleza–

–Si fue así, definitivamente no heredaste nada de ella.– se permitió bromear nuevamente el Uchiha, ciertamente era Naruto el único con el cual podía ser de ese modo. Recordando de nuevo por qué estaban ahí en primer lugar, Sasuke volvió al tono serio que tenía hacía rato –Dices que... ¿Itachi se parece a mí?–

Naruto notó el súbdito cambio en Sasuke y se dio cuenta que su amigo comenzaba a abrirse a la posibilidad de ver a Itachi, tenía que tratar de mantenerlo positivo para que se animara a darle al pequeño la visita que, él sabía, estaba esperando durante tanto tiempo.

–Casi como dos gotas de agua. Hasta es algo presuntuoso igual que tú.– dijo el rubio, Sasuke sonrió.

–Debe de ser un buen niño entonces.–

–Sí, bueno... le gusta hacer enojar al estudiante de Sakura y a otras personas, pero jamás ha hecho algo malo.–

–¿Es inteligente?–

–Es hijo de Sakura-chan ¿qué esperabas?–

–¿Hay algo más en lo que se parezca a ella?–

–Sería mejor si lo vieras tú mismo.– sugirió Naruto, Sasuke se vio inseguro por un momento, pero luego asintió.

–Está bien, iré a verlo–


	3. Chapter 3

**Feliz día del padre a todos. Tal como lo prometí, hoy publico la tercera y última parte de este pequeño fanfic. Ahora toca poner el punto de vista de Sasuke sobre lo que ocurrió en el capítulo 1. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews para conocer su opinión. **

**Llamarse Padre**

Al llegar al hospital, una enfermera los guió a donde estaba Sakura, diciéndoles que la jefe de médicos los había ido a buscar de nuevo a la entrada pero como no quería separarse mucho tiempo de Itachi había dejado dicho que en cuanto aparecieran los llevaran con ella.

La kunoichi estaba de pie en un pasillo, observando por una ventana en la pared al paciente que tenían en un cuarto separado.

–Sakura-san, he traído a quienes me dijo– anunció la enfermera antes de retirarse. Ambos hombres se tensaron cuando Sakura les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria y llena de enojo, Naruto incluso retrocedió un paso cuando ella se acercó.

–Les dije que se quedaran donde estaban.– reclamó, era evidente que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su voz y no gritarles ahí mismo.

–Lo siento, necesitaba salir por un momento.–

–E...en realidad solo le dijiste a Sasuke que se quedara, a mí no me dijiste nada.–

–Creí que no era necesario decirte nada a tí, Naruto. Pensé que sabiendo las circunstancias no te atreverías a moverte de tu lugar para que Sasuke no lo hiciera.–

–Pero es que Sasuke se fue, así que...–

–¡Así que realmente no planeabas esperar!– le gritó Sakura a Sasuke ahora, quien le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Naruto por haberlo delatado. –¡¿Tienes alguna idea de lo difícil que ha sido hacerme cargo yo sola de Itachi todos estos años?! ¿Qué acaso pensabas dejarme con toda la responsabilidad de nuevo?–

Sasuke no sabía que responder, si bien era cierto lo que decía Sakura tampoco podía admitirlo tan abiertamente en frente de ella. La mujer pareció tranquilizarse un poco y tras tomar un gran respiro y suspirar volvió la vista a la ventanilla –Bien, hablaremos de esto luego. Sasuke, quiero que lo mires.–

El Uchiha se acercó al marco del cristal y echó un vistazo al interior, lo que vio ahí lo golpeó más fuerte que cien kunais juntos. En una cama rodeada de varios aparatos se encontraba un niño pequeño. Podía verse que su cabello era de color negro con el flequillo algo largo hacia los lados cayendo suavemente sobre la almohada. Su piel lucía amarillenta, posiblemente por la enfermedad, y su complexión era bastante delgada. Incluso a través del respidador podía verse que su nariz era redondeada y su boca pequeña, así como el resto de sus rasgos que ahora estaban más marcados por la delgadez del niño. Lo que normalmente hubiera sido una adorable y alegre criatura ahora estaba reducida a una lastimera visión en un hospital

–Ese es Itachi, tu hijo.– le dijo Sakura en un tono suave. Sasuke estaba casi en shock, no esperaba que la primera vez que viera a su hijo fuera bajo esas condiciones.

–¿Qué le pasó?–

–No lo sabemos. Estaba jugando con unos niños en el parque cuando de repente empezó a gritar y cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretando su camisa en el pecho. Pensamos que tal vez podía ser una enfermedad del corazón, pero los estudios no han confirmado nada.–

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado así?– quiso saber Naruto esta vez.

–Dos días.– respondió Sakura tratando en vano de contener sus lágrimas. –Hemos hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo estable, pero es como si él mismo se estuviera rindiendo. Su pulso y su ritmo cardiaco bajan de repente poco después de que lo hemos estabilizado. La única vez que despertó fue por unos segundos y a los minutos volvió a ponerse mal. Ya no sé qué hacer.–

–Sakura-chan, tranquila, estoy seguro que se pondrá bien.– dijo el rubio en un intento por consolarla, Sasuke hubiera hecho algo también pero estaba demasiado absorto mirando a su hijo y pensando en la descripción de Sakura sobre los síntomas del pequeño. Por algún motivo recordó al antiguo Itachi Uchiha, aquel que había sido su hermano, al que vio morir en frente de sí sin poder hacer nada.

_-Itachi padecía de una enfermedad terminal y estaba empleando medicamentos para aplazar su muerte.– _le dijo el bastardo de Madara poco después de la pelea que cambió su vida por completo. Era verdad, él había visto a su hermano toser sangre y sostener su pecho con un gesto de dolor varias veces durante su pelea... podría tratarse de lo mismo esta vez.

Ante este pensamiento Sasuke frunció el ceño, no dejaría que algo así volviera a ocurrir, no si él podía evitarlo.

–Se recuperará.– afirmó Sasuke con completa seguridad –Te juro que lo hará, incluso si tengo que buscar en todo el mundo por una cura.–

–Sasuke...– susurró Sakura admirada. El hombre frente a ella había cometido muchos errores en su vida, pero ella sabía que estaba dispuesto a compensarlo todo y por ello lo admiraba y amaba aún más de lo que hacía cuando niña.

–¿Está bien si entro a verlo?– quiso saber el hombre de cabello negro, Sakura asintió.

–Sí, tan solo no lo muevas y llámame si ves algo anormal.–

Sasuke no dijo nada y abrió la puerta ingresando así al cuarto. Se escuchaban claramente los sonidos de las distintas máquinas que monitoreaban al pequeño, él sentía como si no hubiera nada más ahí salvo su hijo y él. Se acercó a la cabecera de la cama para ver bien el rostro del niño. Definitivamente había parecido entre ambos y este pensamiento lo hizo sonreír por un segundo.

–Así que tú eres Itachi– pensó tomando una silla que estaba por ahí y acercándola para sentarse junto a la cama. La respiración del niño era lenta y se pausaba durante algunos segundo antes de recuperar su ritmo de nuevo. Era tal y como Sakura decía, el niño se debilitaba cada vez más y no parecía tener la voluntad para luchar por su propia vida.

Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse por cuantas cosas habría pasado ese niño. Con un padre considerado un traidor y bautizado tras un hombre considerado un criminal peligroso que mató a su propio clan en una noche. Konoha no sabía la verdad del clan Uchiha y él tampoco le dijo toda la verdad a Sakura. Ese niño debía haber crecido bajo circunstancias difíciles y Sasuke sabía de quién era la culpa.

Pero ¿acaso no había decidido hacía apenas unos minutos que lucharía por salvar la vida de su hijo? ¿qué acaso si él ya había tenido el valor de verlo no era justo que el niño lo viera a él también? No podía rendirse tras haber dado ese gran paso, y no podía dejar que Itachi se rindiera tampoco. Después de todo, él había pensado en bautizar a su hijo por un motivo en específico.

–Itachi... ¿puedes escucharme?– le dijo Sasuke en voz baja, el niño no emitió respuesta alguna, obviamente Sasuke no esperaba lo contrario pero de cualquier manera siguió hablando –Tienes que luchar, no puedes morir así nada más... tienes que seguir viviendo. Eres aún demasiado pequeño y sé que no lo comprenderías, pero aún hay muchas cosas que tienes que hacer.– continuó diciendo, fuera escuchado o no, tenía que hablar con Itachi, lo sentía como una necesidad ahora que estaba frente a él. Si no era en ese momento quizás Sasuke jamás tendría una oportunidad igual –Te llamas Itachi por una razón. Tienes que vivir y hacer honor a tu nombre. Eres el heredero del clan Uchiha... tienes que vivir por todas las personas que han luchado para que el nombre del clan siga viviendo... para que tú sigas viviendo.– hizo una pausa antes de continuar –Tienes ese nombre... por que deseo que vivas lo que tu tío no vivió... para que comprendas lo que yo no he podido comprender... para que seas el primer Uchiha que no vive y muere por la venganza.– tragó algo de saliva tratando de ahogar las lágrimas que ahora querían salir de sus ojos, y se pasó una mano por el cabello nerviosamente, consciente de que era observado desde afuera y de que no debía mostrarse débil en esa situación –Debes sobrevivir... para que yo pueda conocerte, Itachi.– miró al rostro de su hijo nuevamente y, atreviéndose a tocarlo por primera vez en su vida, acarició suavemente el cabello del niño –No me niegues la oportunidad de conocer a mi hijo... por favor.–

Apenas hubo dicho esto último y unos segundos después escuchó un quejido de parte del niño mientras sus cejas se arrugaban un poco.

–¿Itachi?– se preguntó sorprendido el mayor de los Uchiha al darse cuenta que el pequeño estaba reaccionando y trataba de abrir los ojos –¡¿Itachi?!– volvió a llamar aún más sorprendido cuando el niño consiguió despertar y parpadear un poco.

¿Acaso el pequeño Itachi lo había escuchado? ¿O era una simple casualidad? Fuera como fuera, Itachi estaba despertando y volteaba a verlo. Los ojos de ese pequeño le parecieron la cosa más preciosa que hubiera visto jamás. Tan parecidos a los suyos y tan diferentes a la vez, y estaban humedeciéndose más a cada segundo que pasaba.

–¿Quién eres tú?– preguntó Itachi, su voz notablemente distorsionada por el respirador. Sasuke volvió a recordar la triste realidad. Esa era la primera vez que se conocían y Sakura, misteriosamente, no estaba ahí para presentarlos. Sasuke sintió un impulso muy grande por decirle a ese niño que era su papá, realmente deseaba hacerlo pero sabía que no tenía ningún derecho, jamás lo tuvo y no forzaría al niño a llamarlo así si él no quería.

–Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.– respondió finalmente y el niño abrió sus redondeados ojos en una expresión de suma sorpresa, dejando varias lágrimas rodar por su rostro libremente.

–¿Pa...papá?– balbuceó el niño con dificultad mientras débilmente extendía su mano derecha hacia él en un esfuerzo por tocarlo. Sasuke decidió ahorrarle el trabajo y tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas. Podría jurar que jamás sintió tanta alegría y tanto orgullo como en ese instante en que Itachi lo reconoció como su padre. Era sorprendente que el niño no hubiera hecho más preguntas ni pedido explicaciones sino que simplemente anhelara tocarlo y no separar la vista de él. Sasuke entendió entonces a lo que se refería Naruto, Itachi lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo.

–Sí. Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Itachi.– contestó, decidiendo entonces que no volvería a alejarse de ese niño que durante un buen rato simplemente se limitó a mirarlo mientras sonreía y lloraba de alegría.

**De nuevo, y por si no han leído mis comentarios al principio de cada capítulo, éste es el ULTIMO capítulo que publicaré. No iba a escribir la versión de Sasuke siquiera, solo lo hice por que me insistieron y por celebrar el día del padre. Así que sepan de una vez que por más que me lo pidan ya no habrá continuación en este fic, si quieren saber más del pequeño Itachi y de lo que pasará con él y su padre entonces lean mi otro fic "El niño de la profecía" que ahí explicaré todo y pondré más cosas. Pero por favor, no ha pasado ni una hora desde que publiqué y especifiqué que este era el último y ya tengo varios reviews asumiendo que lo voy a continuar siendo que no es así y lo dejé claro en mis notas al principio. No quiero ser grosera ni nada pero este asunto ya me molestó un poco. Aprecio mucho los reviews y opiniones, pero por favor no sigan pidiendo más que para eso está mi otro fanfic.**


End file.
